


Sting

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [148]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen was beautiful like this.Reupload from my secondary account: ButterflyEye





	Sting

   Stephen was beautiful like this.

   He was naked, completely stripped of the bulky robes he was so fond of, on his knees, watching Tony with glittering eyes. Stephen was on the bed, trembling hands resting on his lap, cock hard and red in front of him, a beautiful flush making its way up his porcelain skin. He was a sight to behold and Tony was forever grateful to be on the receiving end of the gentle smile on those lips.

   He reached a hand out to smooth through Stephen’s hair, smiling when he closed his eyes and leaned into it, “how do you want to do this?” he inquired softly.

   Stephen hummed, that deep baritone reverberating through Tony’s bones, “I’m a bit tall to go over you’re lap, don’t you think?” his voice was tinged with amusement and barely contained anticipation.

   Tony kind of wished he’d take it more seriously, but he had to admit that it still put him at ease. He ran his eyes over Stephen, contemplating, heart beating a heavy rhythm in his chest, “forearms and knees it is.”

   Stephen was quick to comply, shifting until he was doing just that. His forearms were placed carefully to bear his weight without affecting his hands, his knees spread enticingly, certainly just to goad Tony on.

   He muffled a groan at the sight of Stephen’s carefully arched back, body bowed and submissive before him. There was no reason not to touch, so he did, skating his fingers up his spine, going over every bump and ridge until he could rest his hand gently over the swell of his ass.

   “Safeword?”

   “Scalpel,” Stephen said on a sigh.

   Tony shook his head a bit, leaning in to press a kiss to his thigh, standing at the edge of the bed and grateful he still had his pants on at least, forcing him to calm down, “relax sweetheart, don’t be so eager.”

   “We’ve waited long enough,” Stephen huffed, tone only a little exasperated.

   They had. A very long time.

   It wasn’t like Tony had never spanked his partners before, hell he’d done far more intense things then that…but Stephen was different. He was precious in every sense of the word, and knowing his lover already struggled with the pain in his aching limbs day in and day out, the last thing Tony wanted was to add to that, especially during sex.

   They’d had weeks upon weeks of negotiations, far more then was usually necessary for such a small thing. They had agreed that neither of them was all that interested in getting anymore adventurous then this, that Stephen had little to no interest in any other pain induced activities, but it still made Tony hesitate.

   It wasn’t even going to be that hard, more for the shock of it then the pain, Tony just didn’t want him to hurt anymore then absolutely necessary. They were both intimately aware that in this, Tony was more likely to safeword then Stephen.

   He sucked a bruise into Stephen’s inner thigh, listening to the breathy whimper that escaped his lips, before moving higher. He petted at Stephen’s sides, soothing him and trying to keep them both in their safe little bubble.

   Tony pressed one more kiss to Stephen’s backside, barely touching, “you ready?”

   “I trust you.”

   Fuck, Stephen was always doing that, throwing him off and making his heart feel like its been put in a clamp. He stepped back, straightening his posture and placing one hand firmly on his lower back.

   Tony inhaled deeply, raised his hand and brought it down with a definitive _smack._

   Stephen gasped, body rocking forward, and Tony felt a thrill move through him, as he did it again, a little more intent, exactly where he’d done it the first time. This time, Stephen dropped his head onto his arms.

   Tony rubbed his back softly, fighting a smile now, as he brought his hand down on the other cheek, and watched, mesmerized as Stephen’s back bowed with a low moan.

   “Beautiful,” he whispered, bringing his hand down again, just a little harder, testing the waters.

   Stephen whimpered before croaking quietly, “harder?”

   Tony paused. He’d been mindful not to make it too rough, too only use enough force to make him feel it without a lasting sting, “are you sure?”

   “Please?” he sounded wreaked already and Tony had only done it four times.

   The sound made a wave of determination move through Tony, “alright sweetheart.”

   This time, when Tony brought his hand down, he could feel the sting in his palm, the sound echoing through the bedroom. Stephen’s reaction was immediate, a loud moan slipping form his lips, as he spread his legs wider, hips jutting out further.

   “Fuck you’re perfect,” Tony muttered.

   Popping the button on his jeans and pulling out his cock, Tony let out a heavy breath now that he was so restricted. He began landing a steady array of blows on Stephen’s ass, watching with a careful eye for his lover’s reactions, but he only pushed into them, voicing his pleasure with each one. Praise fell from his lips in a stream, all his hesitation having fled in the face of Stephen’s obvious enjoyment, eyes locked onto the quickly reddening skin.

   After a minute or two, Tony reached under him to grab his cock tightly began stroking quickly, just the way Stephen liked it. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when only six in, Stephen came over his fist with a cry, slumping down further, and panting into the sheets.

   Tony moved quickly, pressing kisses up his spine once more, hands running soothingly along his sweaty skin, “you ok?” he murmured, as he shifted him to the side so he could lay down properly without landing in his mess.

   Stephen looked up at him with glassy, eyes, a shaky smile on his lips, “that was really fucking good.”

   Tony snorted, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “you were a natural.”

   Trembling fingers came up to brush back Tony’s hair, as uncertainty flashed across his face, “were you ok? I mean was it-”

   Tony cut him off, “I loved it, trust me.”

   Stephen pursed his lips, “you didn’t come.”

   He shrugged, “not yet. I wanted to wait a bit, make sure you’re alright.”

   Stephen’s eyes glittered, familiar mischievous glint lighting them as his hand dropped to Tony still very hard cock and he couldn’t stop the low moan that slipped from his lips. Stephen chuckled lightly and yanked him down unceremoniously with his other hand, onto him, “such a gentlemen.”


End file.
